Davis perfect girl
by lopmontamer
Summary: Davis and friends are now going to high school all but tk which davis is happy about till it turns out he will be coming whcih puts davis in a bad mood thats when he mets Rei ocuoldsie. Rei and Davis make a deal but with getting close lend to more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Davis' perfect girl (Rewritten)

Hey every one been a while since me and other digidestiones got rid of that nasty Malomyotismon. While were all heading off to high school now. I can't believe it, it's like the last days in middle school just flew by.

Davis walked into his room with her new school uniform on a hanger he was caring in to his room to hang up. But instead he tossed and it landed on his bed, right on top of his partner Demiveemon.

"HEY" the little blue digimon said as her tired to find a way out form under this clothes

"Oh sorry demiveemon, didn't see you there" Davis said as he took the uniform of and laid on a chair near his bed.

"So Davis this is what you ware to high school?" He asked as her jumped on the end of the bed to get a better look

"Yeah, I'm going to have to get used to wearing it though" Davis said

"So Davis whats the news on Ken and T.K?" he asked

"While Ken will be attending and T.K wont" Davis said trying his best not to seem excited by it all.

Davis laid down on his bed next to his partner still smiling, with thoughts about tomorrow feeling his head with many day dreams about how ever thing will go.

That night Davis still filled with the same feelings went to sleep awaiting to next day and all the wonder it was holding. But as he and the others slept out in to digiworld something new was also coming. From deep in a cave a dark figure was laughing as he saw though the hole of his cave.

"Soon my time shall come as has been predicted" The digimon said to him self  
"but don't for get the starts may have foreseen your arrival but they have also shown me that you will and shall fail." Another digimon said "be aware of it darkwizardmon" the voice had said as they the other one walked into the light.

"Oh do not worry, I have planed out every move, not even my brother and his group of idiots will be able to beat me, that is all long as I can keep one thing form happing" he said as he look at a an prophecy.

The next day Davis' alarm went off he got ready and left for school, he went to his class room everyone was there Ken,Yolie and Kari. Kari came up to him and said hello with a bright smile that made Davis' blush.

"Oh Davis your so cute when you blush" Kari said

"R-really?" Davis asked confused

"Of course, you are but you always cute"

"No Kari you cute" Davis said to her

Kari giggled then she moved closer to him and got on her tippy toes and began to move in to kiss him. She was about to say something when

"_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!" _

The sound woke Davis up telling him to get up and also letting him know he was only dreaming. Davis sighed a bit but then he realized it was the first day of high school. When the thought dawned on him he jumped out of bed and got ready as fast as he could. He ran into the kitchen pass his sister Jun. Almost knocking her over, Davis ran into the kitchen he slammed to slices of bread into the toaster and poured a glass of organ juice into a cup. Jun walked into the kitchen watching her little brother stare at the toaster as if it would make the bread cook faster.

"Wow Davis never thought I would see the day when you were in a rush to get to school." Jun said as she took the juice from Davis to pour into her own cup

"well what can I say I'm excited" Davis explained as the toast popped out

"About school?" Jun asked

"well kind of, I mean it is my first day of high school, new things are going to happen" Davis began to say as he butter his beard "I can join the schools soccer team, and Ken will be going to the same high school" Davis began to chew his food along with drinking his juice to make the processes faster.

"Oh is that it" Jun said "It has nothing to do with Matt's younger brother going to a different high school, meaning you cane have a chance with the Kari girl" Jun said knowing that she had said exactly what he was thinking.

Davis almost chocked on his food once Jun had said this to him, He then took on last gulp of his juice and pounded on his chest to make the food go down.

"Well yeah that is a part of it" Davis said a bit embarrassed to admit it to his sister "But I know that this is going to the day" Davis said getting excited about the day and how he began to hope how it would go. He began to day dream about the upcoming day then he bolted from the door and began to run to the school. Jun ran over to the door watching Davis running away.

"Davis!" She yelled "What are you doing, we go to the same school now!" she yelled even louder to see if he could hear "Man what a goof"

"Davis why are you in such a hurry?" Demiveemon asked as he popped out of Davis' backpack.

"Because I want to get to the school as fast as I can, so I talk to Kari" Davis explained

Davis reached school in no time he looked at the time to see how munch longer till school started. He had 20 minutes still. It also seemed that none of his friends have arrived yet. So he went to go switch his shoes out while he was waiting, a few seconds after Davis came three girls walked up to the school. They all looked at it with excitement.

"High school" The tallest girl said, she had short light brown hair that only reach to top of her ears. And she had light green eyes.

"I know I can't believe it" The girl next to her said, her Hair was black and she had her bangs going to the left. Her hair reached to just above her shoulder's she turned to the last girl she was the same size as her.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked

"Uh yeah just a bit nervous is all Yuri" she answered. She had long hair that went passed her shoulders it was a very dark brown her eyes were jade and where very light

"Hey don't be like that Rei!" the taller girl yelled "You worked hard to get into this school, remember?"

"Of course I do Ami, but still this is high school" Rei said

"Well I hear they have great sports teams here, and an awesome library" Yuri said to change the subject a little.

"Really?" Rei asked "I'm going to check it out, I'll see you guys in the class room okay?" Rei said as she ran into school.

Kari and Yolie were they first to come after Davis that is. When they saw him they ran over to say hi. To Davis and caught since they didn't really see each other, But as they were all talking about Davis was too busy with looking at and Kari and thinking how good she looks in the uniform.

_Okay Davis this is it, your big moment you got a shot here so don't blow it_

"Hey Kari I was wondering if" Davis began to say

"Hey guys"

"Uh hey T.K why are you here?" Yolie said

"While at last minute my mom deiced it would be best to stray here" T.K said

"What?!" Davis yelled out

"Yeah something about not wanting to keep making me move to new schools and all" He explained

"That's cool now we can all go to school together again, well almost Cody has one more year till he comes here." Kari said

Davis stood there knowing he had just lost, and felt like T.K had planed this out. He began to think of T.K plotting this out just to set Davis up to fail.

"Davis" Kari called

Davis snapped out of it and looked around a bit to see if it was all true "Uh yeah Kari?" he asked

"I'm sorry I almost forgot what you were going to ask me something" Kari said "so what is it?" she asked cheerfully

"Uh oh yeah I was" Davis said he began to freak a bit there was o way he could do it now, not with T.K here and all. "You know I for got what my question was" he lied

"If I remember I will make sure to ask okay, oh yeah that reminds me I am late"

"For what?" T.K asked

"Uh a thing, I" Davis began to say "uh well bye, if you see Ken tell him I'll met him in class" he then ran off.

He wasn't very sure of where he was going he just had to get away from there. Anyway far enough would be just fine. He was now up on the second floor once he went to turn the corner he ran right into someone. The collision made him fall along with who he had just ran into, as he was falling he could see that he ran into a girl. Once he fell he didn't think about the pain he stood up as fast he could.

"Oh man I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" he began to say

"Oh no, all these books are ruined" the girl said "What a jerk, running into me, could of at lest stop to see if" she looked up at Davis "uh did you say something" she asked

Davis look at her eyes, the light green color of her eyes seemed a bit wired. Not in a way that was bad or anything but kind of calming as if her eyes were telling him that he could tell her anything.

"Um hello?" the girl said

"uh sorry, I spaced out a bit" he said "Um are you okay?" he asked getting down on his knees and helping her pick up her books and everything else that had fallen.

"Yeah I am fine just got knocked down by some jerk who wasn't watching were he was going is all" she told him

Davis felt a bit guilty now he turned to her handed her some of her things. She turned at the same time and they were looking at each other this time she look at his eyes.

_Wow, his eyes are so. Well the brown color is very light and_

"okay?" she herd Davis say

"Uh what?" she asked

"I said you okay, you spaced out a bit. Not to be rude but that fits me more" he said joking

"Yeah sorry I was looking at your eyes" she said

Davis got up from the floor and held out his hand for her so he could help her up. She took it he lifted her up off the floor.

"By the way I am Rei Ocouldsie, a first year" she said

"Hey I am Davis Motomiya, I am also a first year." He said "but you may know me as the jerk who knocked you down" he said as if saying sorry.

"Oh I am so sorry" she said "I didn't know, forgive me"

"Nah its okay besides I should be saying that I did knocked you down," he said

Rei giggled a bit " True" She said "While I got to go to class now"

"yeah what class are you in?" He asked

"Class a2" she said

"really?" he said "That is the class next to my room" he said a bit excited

"Cool so I guess I'll see you around Davis" she said

"yeah uh" he began to say "what was you name?"

"Rei Ocouldsie" she said "R-ei O-coul-d-sie" she said

"Okay I got it"

"Say it" she said "say my name so I know you won't forgot" she demined

"Rei Ocouldsie" he said "I won't forgot" he said

"Good" she answered him "Don't turn and say I better not forget yours" she said

"That imposable besides I will become the teams top player here at this school" He said

"Oh really for what sport?" she asked

"Soccer, so you'll be hearing my name a lot I may become a star here, promise not to pass you bye the halls with saying hi, once I become popular" he joked

"Okay, well bye then" Rei said she began to laugh a bit more.

"Yeah bye" Davis said starting to laugh as well

Rei walked down the stairs to met her friends. As she was going see looked back at Davis who was also walking away. She turned back blushing a bit and smiling "Okay, he was cute" she said "hehe and is smile is cute and his laugh" she began to go on

"Some one has a crush" a voice from her backpack said

"Shut up!" Rei said blushing even more.

Davis watched Rei walk away then turned to leave to. He forgot why he was even up the stairs now. Then he kept on walking he looked back a Rei watching her walk away.

"I know I have only said this about one girl but Rei is kind of cute" he said to himself he then saw Rei talking to her back pack.

But before he could do anything he saw Ken coming o him. He ran right past Rei and kept running till he was close to Davis.

"Hey sorry, I tired to call you… and tell…… T.K" he was trying say but he was out breath. "So why are you up here" he asked

"Uh oh yeah after T.K came I chickened out and had to get away from there as fast as I could." He said "then I ran into"

Just then the bell went off Ken And Davis both looked up as if the bell was above them.

"We got to get class tell about it later okay" he said as they headed for there class room.

As they were walking Davis looked back again, knowing Rei was long gone by now. But could help but wonder what was she doing and why was she able to make him forget about what had happened to him just before he met her.

Later that same day during lunch all who wanted to be in a sport go to get out of class for tryouts. Davis and Ken went to the soccer try outs, while Kari went off to the Cheer squad and T.K went to Basket ball. Davis was very excited to show off what he could do to impress the couch and further team mates. Ken also did his best during try outs, but when it all came down the list. One list was for the members who would be the first group of the team out in the filed. And the second list which was for those who were on second string.

"okay everyone you all did great, but sadly not everyone can make it on the team." He said not sounding sorry at all "Those who made it go over to the table and fill out the information sheets and make sure to get the permission ship that has to be singed by your parents or guardians." The couch said then he walked over and began to set things up for the next group.

"Okay better go look right" Davis though we now who is where" Davis said to Ken who was reading the list.

Ken found his name then went and looked for Davis' but he couldn't and knew Davis did fine enough to qualify for the team. Unless he was put on the other list. He moved over to see. Davis then though Ken was put on the second string team.

"um Davis?" he said

"What?" he asked a bit worried about his tone of voice

"Davis I am sorry but you on second string" he said to him

"What no way ?!" Davis said pushing Ken over a bit to see if it was true

Second string team members

Davis Motomiya

"What no way!?" he said looking at the sheet

Ken tired to make Davis feel better but Davis was lost in his own world. Soon after Ken and everyone else left the couch seeing Davis was still there came over and told him he needed to move because the next group was coming. He pushed him in the diction for the table he read though all the papers and filled out what he could. He then got a permission slip and look over at the section that was for the second string members. He sighed all he could hear were whistles from the couch and the sound of kicking. He walk off the filed after being yelled at by the couch.

"Man this day just doesn't seem to be getting better." He said with a loud sigh "I hate this all of this, T.K coming back, the couch, second string." He said then he looked at the sheet in his hand and read the last line "_If member proves to be good enough for the main team he may be placed on it. Only in terms of a member quitting and for any other reason not being able to be on the team for any reason"_

"what ever" he said to himself

"hey Davis" he herd from behind him

There in the school cheer uniforms was Kari standing behind him looking kind of worried.

"Oh hey Kari he said" he said

"are you okay Davis, need to talk?" She asked "Is something wrong?"

"No, and nothing. I'm going to go get lunch see you later" he said a bit coldly but in truth he didn't want to talk at all about that Day. But for some reason Rei come to his mind and he felt like if he saw her he could tell her everything.

"Rei" he said with a sigh

Davis' perfect girl 1

(new version)


	2. Lessons for help

Davis' Perfect Girl

Ch. 2

Lessons for help

"Worst day every!" Davis sighed in class as he laid down on his desk

"Oh Davis come on it not that bad" Ken said

"For you maybe, I wish this was all a dream"

"So you didn't make the team it's not that bad"

"Yes it is"

"you're a pain" Ken sighed

Davis just kept staring in to space out a bit looking on, Thinking about how he wish the clock would just go off so he could leave.

"You know it's that the end of the world I am sure you'll make it on the team" Ken said still trying to cheer his friend up.

"Thanks" Davis finally said "Thanks for trying but that's the only reason I wish this day would be over" he said

Ken looked over at the end of the room to where Kari and T.k all were talking and laughing together. Davis had been watching from the corner of his eye even though Yolie was over there with them all he could see was Kari and T.K together, which made him a bit mad but he was just more depressed than anything else.

"Davis I'm not really sure what to say to cheer you up" Ken Said to Davis "But I will say this everything will be better soon just wait okay?"

"I hope so"

The bell finally went off and now Davis could go hone but as he was on way he couldn't help but look over at the soccer field. He stopped for a moment and kept looking. Next thing he knew he was out on the field with the school bag of soccer balls, he even had the net set up. Davis grabbed the firs ball and set it up he went to kick but he sent the ball up to high in the air. The ball flew right over his head almost to the other side of the field. He sighed then got another ball this one went to the net but hit the rim and was sent flying to him, right to his face, The ball gave him a big red mark on his face.

"AHH!" he yelled out loud "clam down just get another one" he told himself

Davis got a third ball he backed up and took aim then ran to it but all his calmness went away as all his anger about the day came back to him slowly with each step. He hit the ball as hard as he could the ball went flying to the goal but hit the rim like the last ball and then flew away form the field.

"AH!"

As Davis was began to take his anger out on the grass Rei was on her way home when she stopped once she herd someone yelling. She then saw a soccer ball come flying form the filed. Once it landed she ran over to the ball and picked it up. She deiced she go take it to the filed so she would have an excuse for going to the filed to see how it got to where she was. Rei got over to the field and saw Davis was there after he tried to clam down he just fall down on the grass and watched the clouds go by till he shut them and sighed. As Davis was laying down he seemed to space out he knew he was outside but didn't seem like he was anywhere. He a woke when he something drop near him, and then felt someone was poking him on the forehead. He opened his eyes to see who it was and saw that it was the girl from earlier that day, Rei,

"Rei" he said Davis went to sit up but forgot Rei was above him so as he went up their foreheads hit each other.

"Ow!" Rei cried out "You have a hard head Davis" she said to him

"Same to you, man that hurt" Davis said rubbing his forehead he then turned to face Rei who was now sitting across from him. She was also rubbing her forehead.

"Oh I almost forgot why I came here, are you okay?' she asked "I saw you kicking the grass you seem mad"

"Yeah, while upset really" Davis said with out really thinking about it. "This day just hasn't been the best" he told her

"really tell me about then, if that will help I mean"

"While," Davis began

Davis told Rei all about his day how he thought he would asked out his crush but then T.K came and ruined it for him and then about the whole soccer thing. Once davis was done he felt a bit better even though nothing was fixed at all.

"Oh" rei said

"I hate this day" he said under his breath. "Ever thing about it" Davis looked up at rei when he said that and saw that her smile went down a bit. "well all but meeting you that is" he said "I mean that was the good thing really"

"whats that?" rei asked pointing to the slip Davis got from practice

"Oh the slip they give to 2nd string" he said handed it to her

Rei grabbed it and seemed to be reading it then she stopped her eyes got wide "Davis this is good you have a chance" she said

"Uh?"

"Look read this" Rei said pointing to the last line on the page

"I have if a member on the main team leaves the team a 2nd string can take his place" Davis explained.

"Davis below that, see if a second string happens to show a lot of improvement he or she may be on the main team." She said to him

"Guess I should have read it all"

Rei rolled up the paper then used it to hit Davis on the head. She hit him pretty hard but it didn't hurt really. After she did she smile and giggled a bit. "See so don't give up okay, oh and you whole crush problem she it is not dating this, um what did you call him T.J?"

"It's T.K." Davis said laughing since he always messes up T.K's name as well, but he does it on purpose.

"Yeah they are not dating Davis, so you still got a chance" she pointed out "and not buts you just have to try harder okay?" rei said

"Try harder uh?"

Davis got up and stared to pick up the soccer balls and put them in the bag Rei helped him out by getting his bag form him while he went to put the bag of soccer balls away. Rei waited for him outside the gym while he went to take the bag in. just then he phone began to ring she went to answer it but Davis came out so she put it back in her back pack.

"The couch was a bit impressed that I was practicing" Davis said "Though I wasn't I was just trying to get rid of my anger." Davis said "Um so which way are you going?" Davis asked

"My house is just two blocks away from school, right down this road"

"I have to take this way for about two blocks any way, so we can talk to each other"

"yep" Rei said "So…. Your crush you were speaking of." Rei began "Is it by any chance Kari Kamiya"

Davis blush a bit and began to feel embarrassed "H-how did you?"

"Well my teacher had me go get him something and on my way back I heard that they were doing roll call in your class, so I went a look and I herd her name and saw you look right over to a girl with light brown hair." Rei said to him with out looking over to him

"Oh" Davis began to say "Wait why were you looking for me?" Davis asked joking around

Rei turned away so he couldn't see her blush "well I was just wondering since we found out our classes were next door to each other, besides I don't think my boy friend would like that"

"Boy friend?"

"No I was joking I'm dating" Rei said "This is where I stop"

Davis stopped and took a look at Reis house. It had a small white fence in front where a little gate was. From the gate was a small dirt trail that split to ways, the left went to the front door of the house and the right trail went to a what seemed to once be a garage but was now a flower shop.

"Ocouldsie flower shop?" Davis said

"Yup, my mom always wanted a flower shop and she was able to ware my dad down to get it"

"Well see you tomorrow then" Davis said to her

Rei waved good bye to Davis, and he was on his way home. He looked back to as he was walking and saw that she was talking something out of her bag, he wasn't sure. But it looks like a digivice and then some brown small creature popped out of her bag. Davis tripped over a rock but was still looking at Rei

"Is it possible that she is a-"

The next morning as Davis was walking to school he was thinking about the other day what he might have seen, but he wasn't fully sure. Could that have really been a digivice Rei had with her, and was that brown thing a digimon? He wasn't sure but he had to find out and he was hoping she was. He got to school with really knowing. He looked around but no one he knew was there. As he was looking around Rei had just came, she ran over behind Davis and was ready to throw her hands over his face but as she leaded in just before she could cover his eyes. She could feel something moving around in his bag she looked at his bag and a blue little thing popped out of his bag gasping for air. Rei fell back as he came out, once she was the ground she looked back at the bag.

"H-hello" the blue little creature said still

"um hi" was she could think as a way to answer

Davis turned around to see Rei then looked at his bag and saw Demiveemon looking over at Rei. And then he had all figured out. "Uh Rei you this thing is?" he tired to come up with something, as he was helping her up.

"Davis do not lie to me, is that a digimon?' she asked

"Uh?"

"The thing in your bag, is it a digimon?"

"Yes?"

"Knew it"

"But how did you know?" Davis asked having a feeling he was right about what saw last night.

"Oh because" she said as she reached into her bag and took out a digivice, it was just like Davis' but hers was silver. Along with it she took out a small brown creature almost the same size as demiveemon. It must have been tiring to get used to the sun since it was squinting the whole time.

"This is my partner, in training-from though" Rei said

The little digimon was used to sun now so, she opened her eyes and gave him a smile "hello I am Cocomon" she said to him

"So you are a digidestion?" he asked

"Sure am" she said simply

Ken had just came to the school by now and saw Davis with Rei. Davis Saw and waved him over to them. Once he came over Davis told Ken about Rei and Cocomon who along with Demiveemon was hidden again.

Later on while they were class Ken and Davis were talking in the classroom while waiting for class to start.

"So does she have digi armor eggs like Yolie, Cody and you?" Ken asked "Or does she have crest like me and the others?"

"You know I didn't ask" Davis answered

"Didn't ask what?' Kari said as her and Yolie came in

"Hey guys" Davis said "Were just talking about a digidestion that I met yesterday, her name is Rei Ocouldsie"

"Yes, but he didn't ask if she had a dig armor egg, or a crest." Ken added just after the bell went off.

"Okay class time to stop chatting and start learning"

Every one went to their seats and all got there stuff out for class waiting to see what they would be learning today. The day went on like any other normal school day would learn, lunch and then more learning. At the end of the day Davis was hoping something would happen since the day was so boring. On his way he saw out side by the door

"Hey Rei" He said once outside

"Hi Davis" she answered

"Waiting for someone?"

"Well yeah I was hoping to walk with you" she asked shyly "If its okay with you"

"Sure"

"Good cause I wanted to ask you something" She said starting to walk

"yeah, what is it?"

"Well your good in soccer"

"Good?" he interrupted "I'm better than good I'm awesome

"Yeah, well you see I also tired for the soccer team but I suck" she began to say "So I was hoping that you could help me out so I could for next year, and it could help you out with your improvement" she said

"You want me to teach you?"

"Yes, and it not like the very being or anything just ways to get better, I know how to play thanks to my older brothers" she explained "Please Davis" she said as sweetly as she could

"Okay, you don't have to do that"

"So you will?"

"Be happy to"

Rei was full of excitement that she warped her arms around his right arm to pull him close and kiss him on the cheek. Davis blush as she pulled away and still hanged on to his arm. In front of them was Kari with Yolie who had seen what happened

"While, while" Yolie said "someone has a fan" she joked

Rei and Davis stopped and look down at her arms around his then looked at each other and blushed. Rei unwrapped her arms and moved a little bit away from Davis still blushing.

"Hey Davis who is this" Kari asked

"Oh yeah uh this is Rei ocouldsie, you know the girl I told you about in class today." Davis began to explain. As if he were just being caught cheating.

"Hello nice to meet you" Rei said to Kari and Yolie

"So explain the little kiss" Yolie said to Rei

"Oh I was just thanking Davis for saying he would help me out with soccer" Rei said "And while when I am super happy I don't really think" she said as she sweat drop.

"Yeah just a thank you" Davis broke in and said "Well I need to get home and since Rei leaves in the same detraction we should get going."

"You walk her home uh?" Yolie continued

"Oh Yolie cut it out" Kari said "Your so nosey"

Davis and Rei walked off as Yolie and Kari continued with their conversation. As they were walking away Davis was bright red with his head hanging mumbling about what Yolie said, and how he wished Kari wasn't there at the time. Rei was half listening to Davis but mainly looked back at Kari she looked over at Davis who was still blushing and smiled. Once they got to her house Davis at last got over it for the time being. And was about to leave when.

"Davis I think I can help you out as well" Rei said "With Kari I mean"

Okay sorry for the wait I had to focus on school since my finals had came around but now I am on summer break meaning I write or type more. Plz enjoy my rewrite and plz comment. Good and bad are both accepted but for bad don't be mean k.


	3. The new crests

Chapter 3

The new crests

"_Davis just watch, I'll help you get Kari if you help me with soccer."_

These words were stuck in Davis' head ever since Rei said them to him. It seemed a bit odd that a girl he had just met had deiced on this and it was out of no where really. Davis was so deep in thought that he forgot that he and the others had deiced on coming to the digiworld. Not that it matter, Kari and Yolie were talking about going some where after they got back home later. Cody, Ken and T.K were all talking about school. While the digimon were playing around, all but Veemon who was laying next to Davis on the hill, But he was sleeping and dreaming of becoming a more powerful digimon, that all the girl digimon fell for.

"Rei Ocouldsie" Davis said to himself.

"Why are you saying Rei's name?" Ken asked as he walked over to him

"Oh no reason" Davis said

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Ken!"

"Okay just you doing the same thing with Kari's name" Ken stated

"Ha ha Ken but I don't like Rei the way I like Kari. I was just thinking that Rei is a little wired because of something she told me yesterday when I walked her home." Davis protested

"I never said any thing like that, Clam down okay" Ken said as he sat down next to his friend. "So what did she say that has been making you so quite?"

Davis thought about it. _How would Ken take this? It is wired what would Ken say. Maybe something like 'okay that's odd and random why would she do that if she just met you?'_

"Well Davis?" he asked

"Well she said she could help me get with Kari, you know hook us up" He said shyly

"Uh" Ken started off with "Okay that is a bit odd and random."

"Why would Rei do something like that if she just met me. Is what you are going to say next right?"

"Well yeah" Ken said "But at the same time maybe this is a good thing for you."

"What makes you say that Ken?"

"Well you never know. Maybe having a girl to help you is all you need in order to see if you and Kari are really meant for each other."

Davis looked over at Kari and wonder about it. But he just laughed form the idea, could Rei really?

While they were all relaxing far away digimon hiding deep in the ground of the digiworld. Was plotting and planning, with him were many other digimon, all around were Vilemon there red and blue eyes all staring at a witchmon. Who was starting next to a digimon in all black armor looking at a orb that had a view of the kids.

"Is that them Sir" Witchmon asked

"Yes the digidestiones. But there are only two we need to focus on the others are nothing to my concern." He told her as his eyes yellow eyes began to glow bright.

"Don't worry Darkwizardmon I will find out who of them are what we are looking for." Witchmon said.

Witchmon then put her hand out where a broom appeared. She sat on the broom and took flight out of the cave. As she was making her way all the digimon got a wired feeling.

"Davis!" Veemon yelled as he woke up from his sleep "Some one is coming" he said

"So?" Davis said "The digiworld is not having problems right now."

Witchmon came to the hill and stopped to get a good look at them "Um six of you, while I have good odds then. Now tell me where the holders of faith and miracles are at!" she yelled at them.

The others joined Ken and Davis on the hill to see what was going on. Witchmon waited for someone to speak but none answered her.

"How dare you be so rude to me" she said as she crossed one arm over her body, then she waved her arm out. By doing this a gust of wind come out "Baru luna gale!" she said as it went flying at them.

They were all able to move away form the wind. But they could not get away from witchmon, since she was fast and could stray on their tail no matter where they went.

"Where are you hiding them!" she asked

"We don't know what you are talking about!" Davis yelled at her "and we don't know who you are!"

"I am witchmon and I am here for the two who have the crests of Faith and Miracles!" she told them "Now where are there! Where did you hiding them!"

"Look for the last time we don't know what you are talking about!" Davis yelled at her

"Keeping quite then" She said

"What, no"

"Then I will make you talk" She said as she sent out another attack "Poison storm!"

"Davis cut it out!" Yolie told Davis as they ran away from the new move

"But I didn't do anything" Davis said to Yolie "I have had enough of this though, Veemon use your head."

"My head?" Veemon asked. He stopped and targeted Witchmon. He jumped into the air and used his Vee-Headbutt to knock her off her broom.

"Good job Veemon!" they all cheered

Meanwhile Rei was home working in her families flower shop. It was a slow day for her so she and Cocomon where looking though some magazines.

"Man why did I say that!" Rei said "Why did I say I could help him out!"

"Because you thought he looked cute, so you want to spend some time with him. And also you really do need help with your soccer skills. Since you didn't make the team at your school." Cocomon said as she was reading an article not really thinking about the conversation.

"Thanks but you are right, all but that first part at least. I don't think he is cute I just think he needs some help is all and well so do I see it is a fair deal." Rei said

"Sure whatever"

"It is!"

"What is?" Another voice said

Rei looked over at the back door behind the front counter to see her Brother Kenta. Kenta is older than Rei by one year but he acts like he is older than then that. Kenta has black short hair and wares glasses.

"Oh hi Kenta, nothing really I was just tell cocomon that there is nothing going on. I am just helping out a friend who is also helping me out."

"Who is this friend?" he asked

"Kenta h I mean they are just a friend I met the other day at school" Rei said

"Her friend is a guy" cocomon said

"A boy?"  
"Yes he is but he is nice, funny and great at soccer!"

"What is this deal of yours?" Kenta asked "Wait you have older brothers who could help you with soccer, so why do you need him?" He asked sound a bit hurt

"Well you see" Rei started with as she looked over at the clock "Oh what do you know looks like my shift is over, and we seem to have some customers well I better let you work bye" Rei said as she took of her apron and ran out the front door to get away. With Cocomon on her head she ran off to a park that was not very far away from her house. Once she got there she fell on the grass to catch her breath.

"Thanks for the help cocomon"

"You're welcome Rei!"

"Man what am I going to do? The only person I have ever helped to get hook up was my brother Ikuto. Then again he was using me." Rei said as she sighed and watched cocomon chase a butterfly. "Man what have I gotten myslfe into."

Rei sat up and grabbed cocomon so now one would see her running around. They both sat for awhile cocomon fell asleep in Rei's arms. While Rei was thinking to herself she overheard two girls who where walking by them. One of the girls was talking about a guy she likes to her friend, as they walked away Rei slowly got an idea.

"That's it!" she yelled waking cocomon up "I'm a girl"  
"No duh" cocomon said thinking her partner had lost her mind.

"No, okay your always with me and friends during sleep over's and all that what is something we always talk about"

"Boys?"

"Yes like 'I like guys with blue eyes' or 'I prefer tall guys' all I got to do is find out what Kari likes in a guy."

"Easier said then done." Cocomon said

Back in the digiworld once Witchmon fell off her broom the digidestiones were able to get away and hid behind a tree that fallen down near a cliff wall. Witchmon was flying around trying to find them.

"Man she is nuts" Yolie said as she kept her eyes on the digimon, flying only a few feet above them.

"What does she mean by the holders faith and miracles" T.K asked "Are those crests?"

"Um maybe" Kari said "I only know of the eight. But then again Ken has one too"

"So then there may be more then we know of."

"There you are, thought you could hide form me" Witchmon said as she hovered over there heads "Poison storm!"

There was no where to ran to. By hiding behind the fallen tree they ended up trapping themselves. All they could do was wit for the attack and hope for the best after. But after a while it seemed something was not right. They should have been hit by now they all looked at where Witchmon was to find a new digimon there protecting them from the attack using his arm to stop the wind. He was tall and had a deep voice one that brought fear out of Witchmon as he spoke, he had a long yellow-gold mane. He wore red, white and black armor. His arms where covered by long trails of fire that seemed flare up as he yelled. And on the top of his shoulders reaching over above his head was a brown like structure that held a small fire ball in center.

"Witchmon" He said "Unless you wish to be hurt I suggest you get out of here, and tell you master that he is wasting his time with these kids." The digimon told her

"I-I am not scared of you Apollomon, and I am not running away I am just leaving because fighting is not my style." She said as she flew off

"If fighting is not Witchmon's style, then why was she trying to kill us?" Cody said to the others.

"Um thank you Apollomon" Gatomon said first

Apollomon looked over at them but focused on Davis the most. His looked at them with no thought behind his eyes. Then his eyes changed into shock. He reached out to Davis as if he was going to hit him. Davis closed his eyes and waited not sure why this guy would want to hit him. Davis could hear the sound of a wood being broken; he wanted to see what was happing. When he opened his eyes he saw Apollomon was digging into the tree they where hiding behind. And it seemed he found something there he pulled it out and looked into his hand. After a moment he looked back at them.

"Tell me why did you chose this tree to use as a way to hide?" he asked in a clam voice to them all

"Well I am not sure I was following everyone else" Kari answered

"Someone must had lend the way to it."

"While Davis kind of did I guess," Ken said "He was in front and came here first."

"Tell me why this tree?"

"I don't know, I didn't even think about it" Davis protested "Why is this tree special or something, if so sorry I didn't know we couldn't come here."

"Are you sure you just came to this tree, or did something make you go to it." Apollomon asked

"UH?" Davis said then tired to think back "While yeah kind of I am not sure but I felt like I had to" he said thinking about it even more

"Wait why does it matter?" Ken asked

"It matters because of what this tree has inside of it." Apollomon said as he showed them what he took out of the tree.

They all took a close look at the digimon's hand to see a small square thing. He flip it over and they all could see what it was now.

"A crest!" they all yelled

"Yes the crest of miracles" Apollomon said then he moved over to Davis.

As he got closer the crest began to glow and then flew out of his hand and went to Davis. Every one was shocked to see this all but Apollomon. He gave a look that said 'I knew it'

"This crest belongs to you. "

"What" was all Davis could say.


	4. Crest of miracles

Chapter 4

Crest of miracles

(Short chapter)

While he was telling her this Rei was kicking a soccer ball around some traffic cones Davis had set up.

"Wow Davis that is kind of cool" Rei said to him when she finished the course "I'm tired can we have a break now?" she begged

"Sure that why I can tell you all about my awesome plan of using Veemon to knock witchmon off her broom." He said following be hide Rei to the bench where her stuff was.

"You are so full of your self Davis. Oh wait I mean Davis the great digidestion who is so very important to where some evil guy wants you gone" Rei joked

"You forgot to add that I am great at soccer."

Rei rolled her eyes and laughed and grabbed her bag to find cocomon and demiveemon sleeping in it.

"Great my bag has been invaded by tiny creatures." She said as she reached into her bag. Rei then took out her water bottle and took a big sip out of it. "So Davis the crests you are talking about. If you have one of these crests Davis, then who has the other one?"

"Um I didn't really think about it." He said to her

"Hey are you thirsty?" She asked holding up her bottle in front of him.

"Um no I fine" Davis said

"I don't have cooties" Rei said "But fine if you are fine like you said" She said to him putting the bottle down.

Davis looked over at the bottle as Rei wiped the sweat off herself with. And was about to grabbed but stopped when Rei turned to talk to him.

"The other crest if faith right?" She asked

"Um yeah. Why do you ask?"

"While maybe you shout look for someone the crest seems to go with" She explained "Someone who can trust in you know have faith in that they will be there for them, and also this person must be able to earn the trust of others very easily." Rei said to him then she went to put the towel away

"Um yeah that could be useful but this other person could live anywhere!" Davis yelled

"While they are your partner in this all so that means they will show up soon." She told him

"I guess" He sighed as he reached for Rei's bottle but then he felt something on it. He looked and saw Rei's hand.

"oh sorry I didn't think you would drink any" Rei said and then she let go of the bottle so Davis could take.

Rei and Davis left the park and went their separate ways. Davis thought about what Rei said about his partner. And wonder is he knew any one like that right now.

"Um I don't really have to think about it I'm sure Rei is right about him or her they will appear when the time comes. Until then it is all up me."

Later that day Davis and the others went back to the digiworld to see if they could find any clues to the other digidestion or to what is going on right now. Hoping they might ran into Apollomon again. With out getting attacked by any thing.

"I think it might be best to look in groups, digimon and tamer" Ken said

"Well I guess we should split up like that" T.K said

"Well we don't have any clues to start on and this way we get more ground covered, chances are one of us will find something." Ken explained

"Okay" T.K said

"We don't have any other choice so we should just go with this." Davis said as he and Veemon headed out

The others agreed and went different ways as well. None sure where would be a good idea to look and where would be a waste of time. Davis and Veemon decided to go over to the woods where Apollomon saved them. With help from Davis Veemon went into the fallen tree where his crest was found.

"Any thing in there Veemon?" Davis asked

"No, nothing just wood" He said trying to climb out

"Man I wish we could find Apollomon that would be easy" Davis said then he reached into his pocket to look at the crest.

Davis and Veemon began walking again not sure where to go, but it seemed like moving was better then standing around. As the walked Davis looked at the golden crest and became silent. Up until he could not take the silence any more and had to speak.

"Wish you could help out a little" He said

"Maybe if you tired hard enough to connect to it, the crest would help you out." A voice said to him

Davis and Veemon looked to around for the voice to see who was speaking

"Look up here" the voice said

Davis and Veemon looked up to find Apollomon on top of a cliff. He seemed to be looking for something up there. But that didn't seem important now they could ask him some questions in hopes for answers.

"Come on up here" He said to them pointing to a way for them to get to him. Davis and Veemon ran up the trail to get to Apollomon. Once they reached the top they saw that it was covered in rocks, boulders and some rock poking though making long tall points. But it seemed that someone had been breaking all of this. And it was easy to guess who.

"Um Apollomon what are you doing?" Davis asked

"Um that question is reasonable after seeing this mess." He said "Once I find it you will see. So what brings you here my friends?"

"I think he wants to avoid my question" Davis whispered

"I wouldn't agree with him, he is huge" Veemon wisped backed

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Davis said "Well we came here cause well I am confused on a lot of things" Davis said

"Like?" Apollomon asked

"Well what have I been chosen to do?"

"I can't answer that"

"Why?"

"I will wait till the other has come, because it will be easier to tell you both." He answered as he began to break into a new rock

"Oh okay that takes out a few of the questions I had." Davis said "Okay here is one I am sure you will answer, how am I going to know my partner when I see him?"  
"Him?" Apollomon asked

"Oh and or her sorry"

"No, your partner is a girl" Apollomon answered "I questioned it cause It didn't occur to me. Any way that is easy"

"Please don't say they will come when they are meant to." Davis begged

Apollomon laughed at the impatience's of this boy then took a moment to rest his hand before he punched into the rock again.

"No, no I have thought of that that is why I am here." He answered "I know a way to help you out with locating your partner." He told Davis as he put his hand into a fist and focus his power into his right arm.

"Really that is great, how!" Davis asked

"Stand back" Apollomon said.

He swag his arm fast and hard aiming for the center of the rock. Once he hit the rock it didn't seem he did anything but with in seconds the rock was reduced to ruble. Davis and Veemon where coughing from the dust that come from the rock once it cleared Apollomon reached in to the pile of pebbles and pulled out something. He looked at his hand and smiled.

"So I was right" he said the he faced Davis "This is the answer"

He was about to show Davis what he was looking for when a loud shirking sounding like laugh came

"Aquary pressure!" She said as a blast of water came out of her umbrella as a way to separate Davis form Apollomon "Not this time I can not allow them to have both crests in their passion" She said "Baluluna Gale!" she aim her umbrella at Apollomon hitting him head on "Now take this!" she said as she flew towards him ready to attack again

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Davis asked

"He must be trying to protect the crest" Veemon said "Davis come on we have to help him." Veemon told him

"Okay digivolve!" Davis turned and said

"Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon!"

"Oh I don't think so my little foe, I have some help this time, come on out DarkTyrannomon" She said

Out of thin air came a few Darktyrannomon all surrounding ExVeemon. While witchmon watched the digimon get a bit shaken but the numbers of his foe. Apollomon was able to sneak over to Davis.

"Boy take the crest!" he said ready to throw it to him!"

Davis turned around ready to get it but witchmon was faster them him and flew over and grab it. She flew up high above them and laughed

"Exveemon!" Davis yelled

"Davis I am a bit busy right now" he said as he kept fighting off the DarkTyrannomon

"I won't let you get away with that witch!" Apollomon said as an arrow formed in his right hand he took aim at Witchmon and shot it off yelling the name of his attack. His arrow hit the witch but she did not let go of the crest she turned towards Apollomon ready to attack but then she sensed something.

"No" she said to herself she then grinned "You want it then come and get me Apollomon" she said as she flew off.

Apollomon not giving a second thought to it took off leavening Davis and ExVeemon with the DarkTyrannomon.

"Exveemon come on show them what you got" Davis yelled out

Davis' yelling made some of the digimon look over to him, those who were not fighting with his partner deiced to attack Davis.

ExVeemon could see them moving over to him and tired his best to fright them off so he could go protect Davis but there where to many for him to make a get away. Once Davis was surrounded he wasn't sure what was going to happen to him, he saw them all get ready to use fire blast on him .

"Gauntlet claw!" a voice yelled

Davis looked up and out of the sky came another digimon, the digimon came down on one of the Darktyrannomon smashing him into the ground. The digimon jumped off and in front of Davis. This digimon was a purple rabbit wearing yellow outfit and had red boxers gloves with long metal claws on them.

"Turuiemon get them away from him" a voice yelled out

"Got it Rei" Turuiemon said

"Rei?" Davis and ExVeemon both said

Turuiemon went ran up to all the DarkTyrannomon that were around Davis punching them and kicking them over to the others near ExVeemon. Once they were all there she jump in the middle next to ExVeemon.

"Hey there need some help" she said ready to fright.

Davis looked at the big group then looked over to where he thought he had herd Rei. She was running over to him waving and seemed out of breath. Her outfit was different from when he last her. She was in a small silver shirt that went passed her waist with short selves and had some white selves under it. She wore a bleat thought the bleat loops on her shirt, she had black jeans on that had sliver thin lines on the sides.

"Hey Davis" she said "Is that Demiveemon?" she asked

"Yeah, I guess that is cocomon then uh?" Davis said

"Yup Turuiemon is the champ of champion digimon" She bragged "But they are out numbered right now." She said concurred then she got an idea "Davis use your crest"

"My crest?"

"Yes if there was ever a time to try it out then now would be it. They need a boost in power crest get your partner to their ultimate from so come on."

"Right, lets see what power this crest has, ExVeemon!" Davis yelled as he took out his crest and digivolve

"Got it." ExVeemon said as he flew up in the air to make sure he would not get hit while trying to digivolve.

The crest began to gold a bright gold color and got brighter and bright the light reach ExVeemon and gave him power making him go tough a digivolution.

"ExVeemon digivolve to…." The light covered him and he began to change his wings went from white to blue and red with a tore up look. His from changed a bit and his coloring was a bit different he grew hors on his head and his nose and at the end of his hands were blade like claws.

"Aeroveedramon!" he yelled out when he was done "Turuiemon move at of the way!"

She jumped away over to Davis and Rei knowing what he might do. Aeroveedramon flew up close to the DarkTyrannomon and crossed his arms when he got closer to them he was storing up energy in his body

"Dragon impulse" he released all the energy on them creating a big explosion which sent all of the DarkTyrannomon flying.

Rei, Davis and Turuiemon all stood still as they watched them fly off and stared at Aeroveedramon. They all could not think off what to say, only one world came to mind

"AWSOME!" all three yelled out.

Rei and Davis had their digimon dedigivolved back to Lopmon and Veemon. They all talked about how amazing Veemon was in the battle and then once it started getting late deiced to meet up with the others so they could tell them about what had happened.

"That's cool" Cody said

"yeah now Veemon is even better then before" Davis said

Rei laughed a bit then Lopmon jumped on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Rei then remembered about her plan.

"Oh I better get home" She said

"Oh," Davis said with a bit of sadness in his tone "Where did you come from maybe I could give you lift" He said

"Oh like a mile away but you have homework to do."

"How did you know?" he asked

"Maybe because your like the last one to do your homework" Yolie said

"But Yolie and Kari would you guys maybe like to come over and maybe see the shop." She asked

"Sorry I have plans with Tai" Kari said

"Oh." Rei said "What about you Yolie" Rei said hoping for a plan B.

"Sure I have wanted to check it out ever since Davis told me about your family's shop. There is this type of flower I have been looking for"

"I am sure we have it" Rei said

"Cool and to make it a fast trip I'll have Hawkmon armor digivolve"

"Wow I have wanted to see what your guy's digimon look like in the armor versions!"

Rei and Yolie took off to where Rei and Lopmon came from leavening the others with a bye. Even one else then began to go though the port to head home as well. Just before Davis could he herd his name being called and look to see Apollomon coming over to him.

"Sorry that witch gave me a better fought then I planed for, here take this I will be safer for you, and it will help you find your partner faster." He said as he handed over a silver crest to Davis. "Keep the crest of faith safe for me" he asked.


	5. Crest of Faith

Crest of faith: Rei

Rei was up brushing out her hair. She had planed for her and Kari to talk so she could get close to her and find out what she likes in a guy, hoping to help out Davis. Rei sighed then she reached for a hair tie.

"While it wasn't a total lost I guess." She said to herself "I mean I did get to talk to Yolie, and she is Kari's best friend. So maybe it will work out after all?"

"keep talking to your self and people will think you are crazy" One of her brothers said

"Shut up!" she yelled out her door. "Jerk" She said to her self as she grabbed her bag.

Davis was on his way to school looking down at the crest Apollomon handed to him the other day.

_This will be safer with you, and will help you find your partner faster. _

"How can I find them with this?" Davis wondered.

"Maybe it will make a really loud noise when they are near by like, LOOK THERE IS THE PERSON I BELONG TOO!" Demiveemon joked.

"Right now I wish that was how it would work" Davis said "I still don't really understand why only two people where chosen for this." Davis said "Oh well guess we'll find that out after I find the person this belongs to." Davis said as he put the crest back into his pocket,_ the crest of faith uh?_ Davis thought to himself.

"Hey Davis look its Rei" Demiveemon pointed out.

Davis look over and saw Rei leaving her house, she seemed a bit irritated about something. He could tell by the look on her face and because she was mumbling to herself.


End file.
